Forum:Takashi Kazami
Questions 1. Please indicate which of the following dōjutsu you are applying for. :A) Mangekyō Sharingan :B) Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan :C) Rinnegan 2. How will your character awaken this dōjutsu? Do they meet all the canon requirements? How so? : My character is a Kazami from Ryūgakure he and his family went to live in the leaf village when Takashi was three years old.He grew very attached to the leaf village but for some reason his father prevented him from saying that he is from the Kazami clan but Takashi didn't know why did he do that.Takashi loved the leaf village and all it's people.He stayed in the leaf village for a very long time the people in the village trusted him and his father as they thought that they were from the leaf village.Takashi loved his father so much as he saw him as an idol.Takashi made a lot of friends in the leaf village as it was the most important thing in his life. By the age of seventeen Takashi discovered his father's true reason for coming to the leaf village.He was there on a spying mission in attempt to destroy the leaf village by having all the information on the village as he stayed there for about fourteen years gaining the village's trust.His father said that Takashi will secretly return to Ryūgakure with the information but his father would stay at the leaf village to commit a suicidal mission in attempt to kill the hokage.Takashi refused going back to Ryūgakure and he wanted to stop his father from killing the hokage as Takashi loved the hidden leaf so much.His father refused to stop after all this time planing and gaining trust of the village.They both were stubborn and they ended up fighting each other to the death.Takashi ended up winning and killing his father.This was the moment he awakened his Mangekyō Sharingan. 3. Briefly detail what your plans are, at the moment, for your character if he/she is approved for the selected dōjutsu? What will they do with it? How will they improve or utilize it in a fashion that is unique to them, rather than a rehash of canon character usage or maybe even other fanon characters? : I wish to use this dōjutsu to help Takashi reach his main goal which is to protect the leaf village and this would be an example of how one can be loyal to a place even if it wasn't his birthplace.He would go to the extent of killing his father and betraying his home village. World Devastator (talk) 11:00, October 16, 2013 (UTC) Admin Decision *Hi, Ita. While this was a good application, so-to-speak, it has much it can be improved on. Firstly, the reasoning you've put here is actually quite similar to how Itachi attained his own Mangekyō Sharingan...and we all know how that went. As well as this, you'd be better off describing the emotional turmoil he has been through just after killing his father, as well as how that catalyzed the awakening of the Mangekyō; while stating that he got it is great, every single Uchiha has changed since awakening of the Mangekyō, in a good or bad way. Considering the circumstances behind this particular one, I would say a bad way. As well as this, expand on how you would use the Dōjutsu. While I get your purpose, if you have no concept for originality in your use of the Mangekyō, this won't be accepted. Category:Dōjutsu Applications